Adsorption devices are apparatuses in which a solid sorbent material sorbs a second material, the working fluid, that boils at a lower temperature in the form of steam while liberating heat (sorption phase). In the course of this process, the working fluid evaporates in an evaporator while absorbing heat. After the sorbent material is saturated, it can be desorbed by means of heat input (desorption phase). In the course of this process, the working fluid evaporates from the adsorbing agent. The working fluid steam can be recondensed and can subsequently evaporate again in the evaporator.
Adsorption apparatuses for cooling with solid sorbent materials are known from EP 0 368 111 and from DE-OS 34 25 419. Sorber containers filled with sorbent materials draw off the working fluid steam which develops in an evaporator and sorb it while liberating heat. This heat of sorption must be eliminated from the sorbent materials with which the sorber container is filled. The cooling apparatuses can be used for cooling food and for keeping it warm in thermally insulated boxes.
The sorption cooling system known from EP 0 368 111 comprises a portable cooling unit and a stationary charging station that can be separated from said cooling unit. The cooling unit comprises a sorption container filled with a solid sorbent material and an evaporator which contains a liquid working material and a heat exchanger that is embedded therein. The evaporator and the sorption container are connected to each other by means of a steam line that can be shut off. Liquid media which are cooled to the temperature level desired by the temperature-controlled opening and shutting off of the shut-off device flow through a heat exchanger that is embedded in the evaporator. Once the sorbent material is saturated with the working fluid, it can be heated in the charging station. The steam draining from the working fluid is recondensed in the evaporator. The heat of condensation is dissipated by cooling water which must flow through the embedded heat exchanger.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to make available a cooling container with an adsorption cooling apparatus which cools the container content over a relatively long period of time to a low temperature level without an external energy source and the cooling energy of which can be charged at a later time and can subsequently be stored without loss for a random length of time.